Amor
by Saly-Sister
Summary: Camille ama a Logan pero no esta segura si todavia le guarda rencor por el beso de James confundida trata de evitarlo a toda costa antes de que en realidad el se de cuenta que esta profundamente enamorado de ella


El vestíbulo de Palm Woods, estaba inusualmente tranquilo, y se le hizo muy raro al Sr. Bitters el administrador del lugar, pues la mayoría de los huéspedes son adolescentes, persiguiendo el sueño Hollywood en realidad, los únicos chicos que le causaban problemas son los del apartamento 2J, la chica loca de las audiciones, y su amiga, en realidad el creía que eran un grupo inusual y le parecía extraño que no estuvieran en la piscina tampoco, en fin mientras más tranquilidad mejor.

En el apartamento 2J cuatro chicos estaban sentados en un sillón naranja, viendo una película de acción, en realidad era Skyfall.

-c...hi…co...s, pu…ede g- a-qguien al.-szarle a. la .- dijo un chico con un casco de hockey.

-Carlos, habla bien primero traga todo lo que tienes en la boca.- dijo Logan irritado por el comportamiento, tan asqueroso de su amigo.

-KENDAALL- grito alguien, sobresaltando a los chicos.

-Katie ¡que rayos te sucede, porque gritas así!-dijo un chico rubio, de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh Kendall!, es que no tengo nada que ponerme para mi cita, necesito que llames a las chicas, y que me ayuden, por favor-dijo ella poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Claro, si en este momento llamo a Jo-dijo Kendall-oh… espera desde cuando tienes una cita, digo, nunca me dijiste nada creo que…..eres muy chica para esas cosas y…-Kendall, mama ya me dio permiso, así que solo llama a las chicas quieres-dijo Katie cortándolo rotundamente y metiéndose a su habitación.

Kendall muy confundido y con teléfono en la mano fue a sentarse con los chicos, -amigo, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto James.-si… digo no disculpen voy hablar a las chicas-Kendall se levantó del sillón para hacer las llamadas, si tenía suerte puede que solo una ya que Camille podría estar con Jo.

-Jo, ¿me pasas, el molde para las galletas?- pregunto Camille a una chica rubia y de estatura me día que tenía las manos en las caderas y veía molesta a la morena.

-Camille, dime la verdad hay alguien más, digo porque yo no consigo creer que Logan ya no te interesa, es imposible-dijo la rubia -mira Jo, Logan y yo nunca vamos a estar bien, nuestra relación es como una montaña rusa, y estoy cansada de ser yo quien dé el primer paso en una relación, además creo que ya no está interesado en mi a lo mejor nunca lo estuvo y me hice ilusiones totas, y con lo que paso con James dudo que una relación tenga futuro-hablo, mientras ella misma alcanzaba el molde. Jo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el ruido de su celular hizo callarla.

-Camille, es Kendall, a lo mejor querrá que vallamos a su apartamento-si es así yo no me…-Jo le hizo un gesto a Camille para que guardara silencio.-Aja si yo le digo, mmm está bien vamos para haya-dijo Jo cortando la llamada-No voy- dijo tercamente la morena-Vamos Cami, Katie no necesita va a su primera cita y no sabe que ponerse, no la podemos dejar sola-dijo Jo para que Camille quisiera ir, la morena lo pensó bien, no podía decepcionar a Katie era como la hermana que nunca tubo y por una vez tenía que tragarse su orgullo y hacerlo por su amiga, Camille suspiro odiaba que Jo la pusiera entre la espada y la pared siempre era lo mismo-está bien vamos, pero que quede claro que solo hago estoy por Katie-¡clariisiiimo!- exclamo la rubia.

-Kendall, cuánto van a tardar, mi cita es en media hora-dijo Katie ansiosa, porque sus dos mejores amigas no vinieran y en realidad tenía miedo que Camille no viniera por temor a encontrarse con Logan-Ya están en camino, quieres calmarte-James le respondió serio- James ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Katie –hay nuestra pequeña, esta creciendo, recuerdo cuando la vi en pañales y…..-Carlos tu nunca me viste en pañales-le corto Katie –Ese chico tendrá que mantener sus manos donde pueda verlas porque si no tendrá que vérselas con tus cuatro hermanos mayores-chicos aprecio el gesto, pero….-Katie fue cortada, por el timbre de la puerta que estaba sonando.-¡Oh! Esa deben ser las chicas-exclamo Kendall –abriré la puerta- dijo Carlos, moviéndose de donde estaba.

Del otro lado una nerviosa Camille apoyaba su peso en una pierna y luego de medio segundo en la otra,-oye me estas estresando-dijo Jo- lo siento es solo que yo estoy nerviosa no quiero ver a Logan-expreso Camille, y en un segundo después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Carlos sonriente-¡hey! Jo, Camille, pasen Katie esta como loca, ya saben la primera cita-dijo en tono de burla-puede que a los chicos no les sea importante la primera cita pero para nosotras es algo increíble-lo confronto Jo pasando al apartamento seguida por Camille que mantenía la vista en sus pies, Logan al notar esto le dio una mirada extraña, la cual ni siquiera le respondió no miraba a nadie y eso confundía a Logan, pues en los últimos días no actuaba como ella misma quiero decir no andaba por la piscina, ni repartiendo besos y bofetadas al azar, estaba inusualmente callada y eso no sabía si le alegraba o lo decepcionaba, no pudo evitar repasarla de pies a cabeza, era hermosa nadie lo negaba, su melena de rizos chocolates perfectamente peinada caía por sus hombros, enmarcando su cara con facciones finas sus ojos de chocolate, su nariz adorable, sus labios carnosos, y ese lunar sexy que estaba por su boca y que decir de su cuerpo, era menudo y estaba delgado, Logan se perdió en su reflexión hasta que alguien trono sus dedos enfrente de su cara-James qué diablos haces.-dijo Logan. -¡Oh! Yo nada solo salvándote de que crean que eres un acosador sexual-dijo James con sorna- ¿Por qué pensarían eso?- pregunto – haber déjame ver mmmm, nose tal vez porque vez a Camille como si quisieras comerla,-dijo tacándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando la cura contra el cáncer. –Eso no es verdad, digo yo no…..yo-dijo Logan atorándose con sus propias palabras.- tal vez deberían regresar, tú la quieres y ella a ti cual es el problema – el problema James, es que nos estamos tomando nuestro espacio, digo que no se te olvide porque rompimos, ustedes se besaron-dijo Logan-dijiste que ya nos habías perdonado-susurro James herido por el recordatorio del beso-si lo dije pero jamás dije que lo iba a olvidar así de fácil verdad-bueno amigo no creo que haya sido todo nuestra culpa, siempre hemos visto que ella ha puesto todo en su relación y tu pues solo te dejas arrastrar- ¡estás diciendo que YO tuve la culpa!- exclamo Logan- no no no eso no es lo que quise decir, lo que quiero decir es que aclares tus pensamientos y te preguntes si en verdad la amas-dijo James nervioso de otro estallido de Logan.

_La amas, amas, amor_, Logan no estaba seguro si en realidad lo que sentía por Camille era _Amor_, digo era bonita se sentía feliz cuando estaba a su lado y se le paraba el corazón cuando le daba esa sonrisa tan cálida tan_ Camille _y ahí se dio cuenta de algo era amor lo que sentí por ella y recordó cuando Camille su Camille le confeso que se había besado con James su _amigo_, se sintió herido, dolido, traicionado, en fin un montón de sentimientos y aun así no pudo odiarla no puedo sacarla de su mente de su corazón era _ella _su primer y único _amor._

Camille estaba terminando de arreglar a Katie junto con Jo, ya casi terminaban solo eran los toques finales en si su mente no estaba ahí recordaba cuando había entrado al apartamento saludo a todos por general y se metió a la habitación de Katie, pudo sentir la mirada de Logan todo el trayecto y era _incomodo_ pues no sabía cómo describir su mirada pues no era el cálido chocolate si no un café oscuro como si estuviera _excitado, _Camille desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente y se miró al espejo donde se encontró con la mirada de sus amigas. –listo estas más que perfecta-dijo Jo a Katie que sonreía al espejo-¡Chicas! Gracias no sé cómo agradecerles me veo muy bien en verdad gracias-dijo dándoles un abrazo a sus ''hermanas''-de nada ya sabes cuando quieras ahora solo divierte mucho-dijo Camille devolviéndole el abrazo, Katie tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación donde todo el mundo se asombró del cambio tan _femenino_ que tenía Katie digo no es que no sea femenina pero era raro en ella.- ¡Oh! Cariño te ves tan adorable, déjame tomarte una foto- grita la Sra. Knight agarrando su cámara-primero le tomare una foto a Katie sola luego quiero que todos estemos en la segunda foto-grito otra vez.-Mama me estas avergonzando-exclamo Katie sonrojada hasta la medula.- Tonterías, ahora quiero que poses-insistió Jennifer con pose de fotógrafo a regañadientes Katie puso una mano en su cintura y dio una sonrisa a la cámara su mama se apresuró a tomar la foto mientras los de más se posicionaban a lado de Katie, James se posiciono en su lado izquierdo, Carlos a lado de James la señora Knight a lado de ellos dos en el lado derecho fue Kendall seguido de Jo y a lado de ella Camille con Logan, ella solo pudo pensar que momento más _incómodo, _en fin la foto fue tomada, Katie tenía 15 minutos de haberse ido y Camille decidió que ya era momento de irse así que hizo su camino a la puerta y se giró cuando escucho su nombre. –Camille, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Carlos. – lo siento es solo que el director de la serie que protagonizo me quiere en el set en media hora y no quería molestarlos en despedirme-mintió- ¡Oh! Ya veo y porque no ha sonado su celular-dijo Jo sarcásticamente- bueno en realidad si sonó solo que lo tengo en vibrador, me tengo que ir chicos pasen una noche genial, nos vemos más tarde Jo-dijo Camille saliendo de la puerta rápidamente antes de ser interrogada otra vez, ella sol quería salir de ahí, no quería más momentos incomodos con Logan sentía que el jamás le perdonaría la traición de besarse con James y no podía vivir con la culpa así que lo más sano que ella podría hacer era alejarse por un tiempo de él y seguir con su vida, pues en realidad le estaba yendo muy bien había conseguido un protagónico de una serie que se hizo muy famosa y lo consiguió gracias a que fue Camille Roberts la que adiciono no uno de sus personajes locos, en fin solo quería ir a su departamento y dormir hasta mañana, en efecto no lo consiguió pues al doblar para llegar a su departamento vio a Logan esperando en su puerta y se alarmo que hacia el ahí digo no es que le molestara que Logan estuviera esperándola sino que le asombro que tuviera ganas de hablar con ella, pensó en la salida fácil esperaría hasta que él se fuera al fin y al cabo había mentido y dicho que iba al set a ensayar.

Media hora después, y Logan seguía esperando a Camille afuera de su apartamento él sabía que no había ido a ninguna practica y sabia también que había huido del 2J porque no quería hablar con él y Logan tuvo miedo de que Camille no lo quisiera más en su vida y de repente sus inseguridades lo atacaron, nunca fue un niño muy seguro y le daba terror que Camille ya no lo quisiera pues el la Amaba, Logan Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro y enseguida se voltio para ver a Camille dándole una mirada sería algo que jamás había visto en ella, decidido a ponerle fin a esto y que Camille estuviera de nuevo junto a el hablo- Camille necesito que aclaremos algo-dijo-Amm si si gustas pasar podemos tomar un te mientras me dices de que quieres hablar y mn…- Camille fue cortada por unos labios suaves y cálidos que se estrecharon contra los de ella al principio no correspondió el beso pero fue dando poco a poco hasta el momento en que la falta de aire se hizo evidente y tuvieron que separarse. Camille tenía sus dudas, porque la había besado si ya no sentía nada por ella-Logan porque hiciste eso-dijo ella-Camille, ya no aguanto estar un minuto más sin ti sé que hemos cometido errores, y sé que he sido un cobarde pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso a ser yo el que del primer paso a guiarte siempre por favor Cami dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz olvidemos el pasado solo seamos tu yo que dices-dijo Logan mirándola a los ojos con amor, Camille suspiro feliz-Logan suena como una declaración de amor-dijo ella con sonrisa radiante.-es que lo es Camille yo te quiero a mi lado pero si tú no te si…..-Logan Te Amo- dijo Camille poniendo un dedo en sus suaves labios para callarlo- pero dime ¿Qué hiciste con mi tímido Logan?-pregunto sonriendo.- No te gusta este Logan Camille porque puedo demostrarte porque debería quedarse-dijo Logan con sonrisa arrogante mientras la tomaba de su estrecha cintura y entraban juntos al apartamento. -¡Oh! Estoy tan ansiosa-dijo Camille en tono juguetón


End file.
